The present invention relates to a sealing system for a dishwasher, and more particularly to a sealing system in a modular construction dishwasher.
Seals and sealing arrangements are known in dishwashers and other appliances in which liquids are pumped, sprayed or otherwise dispersed within the appliance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,359 discloses a glass washing machine having a control module which includes a pump/motor assembly disposed in a sump. A disadvantage to this design is in the inclusion of conventional water fittings which require manual installation to connect a hose from the spray pump outlet to the wash cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,583,835, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, discloses a dishwasher motor mounting which secures a motor/pump unit to the tub of the dishwasher. The motor is suspended outside the tub and the pump is located on the interior of the tub. A sealing gasket seals the unit, which is secured to the tub by a plurality of spring clips. A disadvantage to the design is the inability to remove and replace the entire power system of the dishwasher in a single operation.